Guns, Glory, and Ramen
by AUniqueMystery
Summary: After finally returning from training Naruto gets a shot at showing off his leadership skills by getting assigned as a leader on a mission. What he finds on this mission though will change the rest of his life. He will need help from his friends with this change who will happily help. One friend more than the rest. Rated M for later chapters for Violence, and a bit of gore.
1. Chpt 1: Back Home

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's Characters. If i had a choice i think i would take Hinata though. I just love her adorable personality =D

Contents: This fanfic will have firearms, but they have special needs in this world. They also won't be very effective against really strong opponents for reasons.

* * *

Back Home

* * *

"Naruto! Where are you?" Naruto winced as he heard his mother call for him hoping she would not find his hiding place he was in."Naruto, please come out I am not angry with you." His mother walked out to the porch in search of her son.

"I don't wanna" With just those words his mother tracked him down, and found him. It was in the hollowness under the stairs of the front porch.

"So this is where you have been hiding." as she crouched down to get a look at him through the stairs. "why did you hide Naruto?"

"because you hate me." he answered with a sad voice.

With a smile on her face "and what would ever make me hate my own adorable son?"

"I broke your favorite vase while playing inside the house."

"you think that is enough to make me hate you? Oh Naruto come here."

Feeling safe he crawled out from under the stairs and stood in front of his mother. Kushina picked him up and embraced him in a loving hug that only a mother could give.

"Naruto you are my son. Nothing in this world, or anything you do could ever make me hate you. You will always and forever be my child."

"Even if I turn into a giant ugly monster?!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Especially if you turn into a giant monster." she said cheerfully

"Because the only way to turn a monster back is with love you know." Naruto hugged his mom, and felt her warmth. He was thankful she wasn't upset with him. "Now as a loving mother I will teach you how to take responsibility for playing in the house and braking my vase" Kushina's face turned into what can only describe as the smiling devil face.

Naruto's face turned white as he realized he was already in his mothers death grip and there is nowhere to run.

* * *

Naruto got up and sat at the edge of his bed smiling about the memory he just had a dream about. Looking at the picture he has on his night stand of his parents holding him when he was just a toddler. He walked towards his bathroom in his single room apartment. He looked at himself in the mirror with his ocean blue eyes, fixing his golden yellow hair, brushing his teeth, and slapping his whiskered cheeks."all right ready for the day!"

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office Tsunade looking out of her window at her great village.*Sigh* "such a beautiful day. Maybe after I explain the missions today ill go out for a walk to clear my a head and enjoy the calm..." Suddenly the door to her office flew open and a figure quickly jumped in.

"BAAAA-CHAN!.." Naruto exclaimed as he ducked away from a flying book aimed at his head."y-know that is really dangerous" said Naruto who was looking at where the book had hit the now missing wall with a big sweat drop coming from his forehead.

"What is dangerous is coming in here screaming like an idiot!"

"well I'm just excited to go on a mission since I have been back to the village. Umm...am I going on this mission alone?" he said while dusting himself off, getting up, and looking around the room.

"No, I'll start explaining after your fellow teammate gets here."

"seems I got a little excited, and came a bit early haha"

"I kinda miss the orange" Tsunade said looking over Naruto's new clothes which was basically the same jump suit the only difference is that the bright orange color is gone and replaced with black.

"Yeah Jiraiya said its no good. That ill be a walking orange target"

"what about that bright yellow mop you have on your head?"

"yeah mentioned that too, but I was not going to let him touch my hair! I had to sleep with an eye open for almost two weeks before he gave up."

 ***knock knock***

"come in"

"Good morning Hokage-sama"

"Good morning Neji-kun"

"Neji hows it going? Its been a while, and it looks like I'm not the only one who upgraded their threads" Naruto said as he started looking closely over Neji looking at the new black Konoha uniform with the classic green flak jacket.

"Its good to see you as well Naruto, and It's not much of a difference going from navy blue to black, but it does make it harder for the enemy to spot us. It looks like you had the same idea as well" an annoyed looking Neji responded

"ya like it? Stealthy, durable, professional, sleek, elegant, And the best part it has me in it ha ha ha"

"I see you haven't changed Naruto"

" Hey! That's not true I am stronger now than before , and more MATURE!"

"Alright, you guys can catch up while you are out on the assignment. Now can I explain the mission to you both?" Tsunade said in a stern voice get the attention of both her subordinates.

"It is a simple pest removal mission of a bandit camp that is near a major supply route. They have been attacking any caravan unlucky enough to come across them. The reports do say that they have firearms so make sure you take your vests. The first objective is to get rid of the bandits you may use any method you'd like. Second objective, bring the boss or anyone with a high enough position to know who the supplier of firearms is. We need to know who is supplying these lowlifes with these weapons. Third Objective, there have been a couple of missing people reports from the nearby villages look for them in their camp. Though it is not a bandits usual M.O. Still take a look just in case. Any questions?" Both Naruto and Neji shake their heads in a no motion.

"Good, now as for the squad leader for this mission will be Naruto.."

"YES!" Naruto, happy as much as one can be, was jumping around the room unable to control his excitement.

Neji sighed ' _Yeah more mature_ '

"I can still change my mind!" and like an obedient puppy he instantly calmed down and stood next to Neji once again.

"In all honesty I want to see if your training has put you at the very least at a chunin level. Neji is there to keep an eye on you and to report everything to me. He is also there to take over the mission should you prove not able to handle your position." she crossed her arms, and looked at Naruto.

"That hurts a little. Jiraiya himself said that I am at the very least around mid-J..." The doors to the office opened up and a dark haired women walked in with a small piglett in the hand that was not carrying a stack of papers.

"Tsunade-sama I need you to sign these budget appro...Naruto-kun! You're back. Oh and good morning Neji-kun."She did not even recognize Naruto until she saw his signature golden hair.

"hey Shizune! It has been a long time" he said while giving his sheepish smile. Seeing the new stack of paper work Tsunade decided to finish the briefing so that everyone leaves. After all She does have a bottle of sake waiting for her.

"well to wrap this up. Naruto, you are allowed to take at least four other comrades with you. It will be a six man squad. That should be enough to take care of a bandit camp. Ill leave the selection up to you. You will leave tomorrow afternoon. So you have until then to choose your team. Your team should be arriving near the camp in a few days after you leave. Take any weapons available along with any munition you think you might need. Dismissed!" Both Neji, and Naruto started to walk out of the office. "Oh and Naruto its good to finally have you back." and with a thumbs up and a big smile Naruto was off to choose his teammates.

"Tsunade-sama what happened to the wall?"

"Let's bill it Naruto." Tsunade told Shizune

* * *

Being away for so long he has missed his favorite ramen shop very dearly. Having the chance to finally eat at the shop he sat down to catch up with Teuchi and Ayame. He owed them a lot growing up. They gave him meals when he was hungry, and even chased away some of the other villagers who pestered him while he was eating there. He never knew why the villagers hated him until Jiraiya told him while in his training.

After he finished his tenth bowl of ramen, and talking with Ayame about his adventures outside the village he got down to business. He brought out the roster he was given, and began scanning through it looking for his potential teammates. Ayame has never seen him so focused. Quite honestly she never though he was capable of it.

 _'Alright so I have Neji he can be the leader of my over-watch team. I can ask Shikimaru to join in and be my tactician. Its going to take a bit of convincing to get him to go though he'll probably say its too troublesome. Kiba can be my support, and tracker if the need arises. I need a communication person, and a medic. Good thing shizune gave me the roster with every available ninja.'_

".kun. _"_

 _'alright! Sakura-chan is a medic nin sweet ill ask her to join. I cant wait to show Sakura-chan how much stronger I've gotten. She's going to be really impressed.'_

"...to-kun"

 _'Now all I need is communications lets see who fits the bi...'_

 ****smack****

"Damn it NARUTO pay attention when someone is trying to talk to you!" Naruto finally looking up from his bowl of ramen to see a slender figure with long bleached long hair. He held his head where Ino had smacked, and when the gears in his head finally realigned he remembered who Ino's father is.

"Ino! You're perfect!" he yelled extremely loud. Surprising Ino quite a bit.

"I haven't seen you in years, and the first thing you say to me is that I'm perfect...? Well I like this new Naruto." Naruto swears he just saw her head get a bit bigger. Having the compliment go a bit to her head he decided it was best not to mention what the actual context of what he said. "I see your appetite hasn't changed" glancing at the ten empty ramen bowls. She sat down next to him and order her own bowl of ramen.

"Every other ramen shop I've been to outside the village doesn't compare to Ichiraku. So I'm eating as much as I can. while I can." He said with a determined look on his face.

"So when did you arrive at the village?"

"Last night, but only Baa-chan, Neji, and Shizune know. So let's keep it that way okay." he wanted to arrive during the day, but it couldn't be helped. Now he just wants to randomly surprise everyone when they see him back. "Pervy-sage went to report to her the second we got here"

"So Jiraiya-sama went to report to the Hokage in the middle of the night?" Ino had a questionable look on her face.

"Yeah something about catching her 'playing with her cat' which I didn't understand cause Baa-chan doesn't have a cat...wait...does she have a cat?" he turned to Ino who was laughing her ass off.

"I'm sure she does Naruto." wiping a tear from her eye. Seeing a confused look on his face she felt relieved to know he didn't catch some of his sensei's perverseness. "so what are you doing Naruto?" seeing him looking over a roster, and so deep in though was something she did not remembered him being able to do. Hell him staying still for a minute was difficult enough.

"Well after getting back Baa-chan asked me to go on a mission that she needed done. Its also a test to see how much I've grown. I need four other members for my squad, and I got three already. Just need a fourth, and guess what...I found her" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All I came here to do was eat, and I get dragged into a mission instead" Naruto smiled with joy in getting his first member on board.

"alright now help me get the others with me." Barely having time to swallow her food she was dragged out of the ramen stand, and they were off to get the rest of them.

 ****SMACK****

Ino managed to get a clear shot at Naruto. Forcing his face to the ground." Damn it you owe me some ramen Naruto!"

It didn't take much convincing to get Kiba to join in he was actually really excited to hang out with his friend even if it was on a mission. Shikimaru on the other hand was not so excited. Though he was happy that his friend is back from years of training he was not to keen on going on a mission he didn't have to. Ino gave him the old guilt trip technique, and it worked like a charm. Sakura was last on the list. She was training at the Hokage's building according to Ino. She found her path in medical jutsu a difficult path, but it is the one she chose. Not to mention she is the Hokage's apprentice. Which impressed Naruto. He didn't have the skill in medical stuff so he respected it.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto waved at her while he entered the room.

"Naruto?" Sakura had trouble recognizing him without his orange jump suit.

"The one and only!" Showing a big bright smile with a thumbs up. Sakura knew that was the same Naruto she had said goodbye to years ago.

After catching up for a bit, and explaining the mission to her she happily agreed to join in. A moment later Naruto was heading out to get everything ready for tomorrows mission. Leaving Sakura and Ino by themselves.

"So Sakura didn't he get a bit handsome?" bumping her shoulder with Sakura's.

"He looks a bit more mature is all I can say. I wouldn't go as far as calling him handsome"

"aww come he is tall, good looking, and he has been crushing on you since we were kids. Why not give him a shot?"

"He is more like a brother to me. It'll be like you dating Shikamaru, and besides who knows if he even still has a crush on me. We only spoke to him for a bit. A lot could have changed." Sakura saw what Ino was trying to do, and she was not going to let her have her way. Ino has long given up on her quest for Sasuke after realizing that he was not that great of a person as she once though. She now wanted her friend to see it too, and actually pay attention to someone that deserves it.

"well you got me there, but make sure you don't get jealous when somebody else snags him up." She got up and placed a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder gave her a small smile and started to leave the room.

"We'll find out more about Naruto soon. I'll see you tomorrow" Ino said to her on the way out of the room.

"yeah see you then" Sakura responded, and got ready to continue her training.

As Ino was walking out she saw Naruto walking away looking a little gloom.

 _'crap...did he hear us'_ her mind was filled with guilt and worry. If he did hear it would devastate him, and it was her fault. The only thing she could do now is ask, and find a way to apologize profusely. She followed him until they were out of the building. She did not want Sakura to know that he heard.

"did you hear?" preparing herself for his answer.

He turned around with a smile on his face "Not the whole conversation just the 'like a brother' part" He was smiling, but Ino could tell he was sad.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't know you were still close by I shou..." Naruto raised his hand in a stop gesture.

"Don't worry about it. Its my own fault for eavesdropping on your conversation. Well its not like it didn't hurt, but it hurt less than I honestly though" He chuckled a bit. He always knew he didn't have Sakura's attention in that way, but that did not stop him from trying. Now noticing Ino was now the gloomy looking one. "Don't worry about it Ino-chan. I am Naruto Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. A rejection, even if it was an indirect one, is not going to get me down. Come on we need to be at 100 percent for tomorrow so go get some rest okay" Giving a smile and thumbs up put Ino at ease a bit. Feeling better she said sorry one last time, and started heading home. Naruto doing the same.

' _well looks like I got my answer to a question I didn't even ask yet...well no time to worry I lead my first mission tomorrow. Got to bring my A-game, and show everyone how strong I am'_

* * *

 **END CHP 1**

Hey guys today I'm really excited to start my first fanfiction. Please bear with me as I am new to writing in general if you see any mistakes or just a suggestion on how to better word something please comment or DM me so I could fix it. I'm doing this for my own pleasure Because I've had this idea bouncing around my head for some time now (3 months), but haven't been able to find it around the net. So as I've heard many times before 'If you cant find it write it.' Any question you can DM me directly, and ill answer the best i can without ruining the story. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chpt 2: Plan Of Attack

Was up guys. So for the questions the dreams in the beginning will answer them for the most part. Of course I want you to figure it out on your own so ill try my best to convey what it is my head to the story. =) oh, and there will be OC. The explanation of how firearms work in the world will be at the end.

Again don't own Naruto at all.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see a man in black clothes carrying him in his arms. He panicked, and started to struggle against the hold the unknown man had on him. He looked behind the man to see another one following, and behind him his mother. She looked angry and ready to kill.

"Damn it the kid woke up, and Houjou didn't keep her busy long enough. Sogo time for plan B" the mysterious man ordered the one behind them.

Naruto watched the man that was following stop, and ready attack his mother. He screamed for his mother, and struggled to get free. His struggle was all in vain after all a two year old could never beat a full grown person in terms of strength. He could only struggle, and watch as his mother got farther away. After losing sight of his mother Naruto stopped struggling, and began to cry.

"shut up child, or I'll go back to kill your mother. We've already lost a couple of comrades in this mission. Ill be damned if it fails Because of you." the cold mans voice rang in Naruto's head

 _'Kill? My mom?'_ He stopped crying, and just hung there in the mans arms, and let his tears silently fall from his eyes. After running for what felt like ten minutes the man stopped.

"Okay it should be around here somewhere" the man tied up Naruto and began knocking on trees. On the third tree he knocked on made a weird sound. He stabbed the tree with his blade to take a huge piece off. In the tree there was a box along with some seals, and supplies. What scared Naruto the most is that the box was about his size.

"NARUTO!" Kushina's voice echoed through the forest.

"MO..." The black clothed man leaped at the child to cover his mouth before he could yell.

"Shit, what the hell is she? She's not that far away. I have to get him ready before she shows up" The man started by injecting Naruto with a sedative. It was a slow acting drug for fear of a stronger one being to much for a child. He removed his hand from Naruto's mouth to see if the drug was working. Not being able to talk, or yell he tried to move. Only being able to squirm didn't help much, but eventually losing that movement as well. He was picked up and placed inside the box, and before the man put the lid on he said one last thing to Naruto.

"For what it's worth kid. I'm really sorry."

Naruto watched as as the lid was placed, and the last bit of sunlight was scuffed out by the darkness. As he lost consciousness the only though in his mind.. _'mom please help me. I'm scared'_

 _..._

"Alright guys! It's time to go!" Naruto was always this enthusiastic about a mission. All but Shikimaru were wide awake ready to take on the troubles that lay ahead. They all began walking with Naruto taking the lead for now.

"you know maybe if you weren't late we would have actually have left on time" Sakura had a pet peeve over people being late. "I though you said you were mature now?"

"Come on Sakura-chan give me a break I had a scary dream last night so it threw off my day"

"yeah what kind of dream was it then?" Legitimately interested, because if it could frighten Konoha's Knucklehead then it must be pretty scary.

"well I rather not talk about it honestly" he chuckled, and hoped she would not pry any further.

"Well I guess" she responded

The rest of the squad was behind them enjoying the little exchange that their leader and the pink haired girl were having.

After walking for three days they arrived at their destination. Getting there Naruto sent Neji to scout out the camp with his byakugan while the rest set up a camp a good distance from their target.

After Neji got back from scouting they decided to eat. Their tents were set up around a fire with a tea pot hanging on top of it. Naruto took out his instant ramen, and poured some of the hot water into the cup. He placed his food on the ground and began to wait the three long minutes it takes for it to be ready. "alright guys, while we are here let's take inventory, and plan out our strategy."

They all put their firearms near the light of the fire to show the weapons they had brought.

Neji brought a sniper rifle. It had a dark wood finish, and a medium range scope. Kiba on the other hand brought a shotgun a great close quarter combat weapon. It was a pump action with a dark wood finish as well with a special stock to reduce the recoil impact. Naruto brought the standard issue rifle that Konoha had ever since they have perfected the method of making them. It was a semiautomatic rifle with an eight round clip. Both Ino and Sakura brought a rifle similar to Naruto's, a bit smaller, but fires the same ammo. Shikamaru did not bring anything that big all he had was two pistols different than the standard issued one that everyone else had. The pistol was an all black metal frame with wooden pistol grips.

"Neji what is the layout of the camp?" Naruto's speech mannerism changed from goof ball to 'I am in command' surprisingly quick. Neji, shocked, needed a moment to realize he was talking to him.

"...There are four buildings on each corner of a center one, and the compound is surrounded by a three meter high fence all around with guards that switch every two hours. I counted around 22 men 10 which are always armed at a time."

"Can we confirm if civilians are in the camp?"

"hai. I can confirm that they are locked in a cage in the North/West building. There is also a weapons cache in the South/East building, and their leader sleeps in the North/East one. The South/West building has the valuables from the caravans. The center one is the barracks, and dinning area."

"Alright, we'll split up into two teams A-team, and B-team. first priority is the people that are kidnapped. A-team will free them while B-team escorts them out. On the way out A-team will place explosive tags around the compound, and Take the leader alive in his sleep. We will then begin the attack after the VIP is in custody." everyone was sitting around the fire impressed with Naruto's commanding attitude and voice they though he never had."Shikamaru any ideas?" He asked the the pineapple shaped hair man

"yeah, you should concentrate most of those bombs in the armory to keep the caravans stuff safe, and taking out their weapons then we'll just have to deal with ten armed enemies. Neji will cover us when we extract the civilians so you guys can go get the VIP when the prisoners are free. After placing the bombs take cover in the storage room where they keep their stolen goods with the VIP. When the bombs go off A-team can take out any enemy inside the compound that should be in panic. While Neji, in a high ground position, can take out any runaways. Sakura and I can stay with the civilians to heal, and protect them until its all over. How's it sound?"

"Perfect It will split us off evenly. Shikamaru will lead B-Team which will be Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura-chan, and A-Team will be myself, Kiba, and Ino-chan. When its over we will drop off the civilians at a nearby village. As for our VIP, Ino can you interrogate him?"

"I can see what I can get out of him, but we have a better chance back home" Ino quickly responded.

"Great, so right now lets eat and get some rest we will be switching lookouts every four hours Kiba, Ino, and I will take first watch. Pump* your ammo, and vests just in case" with that everyone took their gear, and started to eat their provisions. After their meal everyone pumped chakra into their magazines and vest then went to sleep, or got into their position.

...

Three hours into the watch Ino decided to have a chat with Naruto. She walked up, and leaned on the tree that Naruto had chosen to perch up on. "I didn't know you had such a commanding voice Naruto" She looked up at him

"when it comes down to a mission I don't have much of a choice" he rubbed the back of his head. "Pervy-sage kinda beat it into me. 'if you are a leader you are responsible for your teammates lives, and lives are not to be taken as a joke' you know he told me while he was peeping on some girls." Naruto laughed at the memory.

"How is Jiraiya-sama anyways?" Ino though it was weird that she hasn't seen him around Naruto at all.

"After he came back from reporting in, and told me that Baa-chan wanted me to go on a mission he said he was going to the hospital to get his wounds checked before he left on his own mission. I haven't heard from him yet, but he's Pervy-sage he can take care of himself. It'll be an insult if his student worried for his sensei. " He was used to Jiraiya leaving him alone for days at a time. He was Konoha's eyes, and ears outside the village after all.

"You sure have grown Naruto. Not just physically either I mean even your whole demeanor has changed" She didn't notice it before, but since he's been back she has been looking up to him. Not in height more like in respect. She just couldn't help it. She was sure the rest of the group was the same.

"You think so? I feel like I'm still the same as before. Just way Stronger" He smirked

"yeah buuutt, you have this commanding warm attitude now. I mean before everyone saw you as goof ball, dead last, an idiot, rash, thick headed, slow, du..."

"I think I get it Ino" Naruto replied with a deadpan look on his face.

"But you always had your never give up attitude. Even after the exams, and everything with Sasuke everyone kinda looked to you for that reason. 'If he doesn't give up neither can I' was what we all thought, and it gave them the fire they needed" She remembered when they came back from their fight for Sasuke. They were battered, and beaten. Instead of giving up he just kept saying 'I always keep my promises this one is no different either I convince him, or I brake his legs one way or another hes coming back' "Now look at the way the team just sat in awe of you taking command like you did. An approachable leader with a strong sense justice your Hokage material for sure. Everyone is going to be so surprised when they see you. You know maybe if Sakura saw more of that she'll end up falling for you" Not expecting a statement like that Naruto visibly blushed. Satisfied in his reaction she got up and started walking away "I'll get back to my patrols see you in about an hour"

"Damn it she didn't even give me a chance to retaliate." Well not that he had anything to retaliate with anyways.

Five minutes before it was time to switch he felt someone approaching him."What's up Neji?" Neji emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"I'm glad to see you have gotten more perceptive Naruto-kun." Neji was really impressed because he was really trying to fully hide his presence from him. " I need to speak to you about something weird I saw in the armory. Well its something I didn't see actually." Naruto was now interested the byakugan could see through everything. "There was a large box on the top of one of the crates that I could not see in it. All I could see were the weird seals covering the box. Is there anyway we could retrieve it?"

"Hard to imagine that there is something that your eyes can't see through Kinda unsettling. I'll seal it in a scroll to bring it home." It actually worried Naruto that someone could produce a seal that could do that. " I will give it to the Hokage when we give our reports. Hopefully we can analyze it, and see just what it is. By the way you know you're my senior you could have just told me to bring the box?"

" I am aware of that, but for some reason I felt like I needed your approval on this. You are the leader of this mission after all." Neji responded

"Guys its your turn to sleep!" Sakura yelled subtly at both the men.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and started to walk toward the camp along with Neji. Laying down his sleeping bag in one of the tents around the fire. He began to wonder what was in that box that was so important that it had to be byakugan proof. More importantly who in the world has the means to create such a seal. Hopefully bringing the box, and seals intact will bring some answers.

"Those bandits don't know what they're in for. Believe it"

* * *

A-TEAM

Shikamaru: 2x M1911 .45 ACP

Sakura: M1 Carbine, Colt Model 1903

Neji: Winchester model 70, Colt Model 1903

B-TEAM

Naruto: M1 Garand, Colt Model 1903

Kiba: Remington Model 31 Riot Model, Colt Model 1903

Ino: Winchester model 70, Colt Model 1903

 **All Firearms Will Be From the WWII Era Or Before.** I should put that in the

*Now the way I have the firearms working in the story is that they have to pump chakra into the rounds to make them usable. Vest are alike for them to be able to defend from the incoming rounds they need chakra to work. Its like the chakra blades, but instead of cutting it fortifies the steel. The chakra also dissipates over time so if its a long firefight they need to keep pumping chakra into their equipment. If you have any questions about it you can DM me, or leave a review ill try to respond a soon as I have time.

I hope you guys are liking my story. I have been wanting to write this for a while :)


	3. Chpt 3: Boss Man

BOSS MAN

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to notice he was gagged, strapped to a table, and with a big light pointed directly to his face blinding him for a moment. Frantically looking around the room wanting to know where he was. Looking around he saw many scary things knives, saws, scissors, and a red/orange glowing orb sitting on a stand. His eyes widen as he saw the pile of dead bodies right behind the stand. While panic began to set he heard a familiar voice the man who took him from his mother. It sounded like he was arguing with someone right outside the door of this room.

"You promised this was the last job. We lost more than half our men we took for the last mission" The man was angry "You said after we did this you would save them!" his voice was shaky and desperate. Naruto listened in wondering why the man that had taken him had such desperation. "the difficulty of the mission was more than S rank it should be enough."

"Yes you're right. Not just anyone can simultaneously attack a village while kidnapping the Kage's child. Alright I will save your people starting with your wife, and child. They will be transported here from our quarantine center within the week, and begin their treatment." The cold voice scared Naruto so much that any panic he had was replaced with fear. "Now you and your team should get something to eat its been a long few days"

"Thank you sir" the kidnapper responded in a more calming tone, and the footsteps could be heard as he walked away.

The man he was talking to opened the door and walked in to the room along with two other armed men "Sound proof the room." he didn't yell or had a commanding tone it was like he was talking to himself, but the other men starting walking around placing seals around the room. "Now maybe with the blood of a Hokage and an Uzumaki hopefully you'll prove to be a more...durable subject. For the amount of resources you cost us you better be." He had an evil smile while he put a gas mask on Naruto. "oh I almost forgot." He looked at one of the men in the room. "Kill him along with his teammates, and dispose of the failed test subjects." The man bowed and headed out of the room. Naruto started to feel sleepy and weak. "..time to get your body ready for the special gift I am going to bestow upon you." Naruto saw the man pick up a syringe with purple liquid inside. Before finally giving in to the anesthesia gas he felt a sting on his neck.

* * *

Naruto jerked up from his sleeping bag breathing hard, and sweating. He walked out of his tent, and realized it was night time already it's almost time to take out the bandits. He saw Ino and Kiba walk out of their tents as well. Kiba began to walk towards him.

"Hey man you alright? You don't look so good." He looked like he had just seen a ghost or something Kiba thought

"I'm good Kiba. It's nothing I can't handle" Naruto had a not so sure look on his face.

"Come on man. Just because I haven't seen you for a long time doesn't mean I can't tell when you are lying." He may have not seen him in years, but Naruto wasn't that great of a liar. Especially if it's to his friends.

"If anything is wrong you can always ask for our help you know." Ino walked up to the boys while stretching, and yawning.

"Don't worry guys If I need any help you'll be the first to know" Naruto responded with a wide smile "Now let's get ready. I'm sure the captives are getting restless waiting for us to rescue them."

"Naruto" He turned to see Sakura walking towards them."Neji spotted a small battalion entering the compound an hour ago."

"Well its more to deal with nothing we can't handle. It is strange though bandit groups aren't usually this organized, or this large." He looked up to one if the trees "What do you think?"

Shikamaru jumped down from the tree that Naruto had been looking at. "like you said it is just more to deal with we don't have to change the plan at all. We'll know more of their operation once we get their leader"

"Alright everyone get together, and let's get ready for the assault on the compound." Everyone started to clean up camp to get ready to move.

* * *

"Alright A-Team ready" Naruto, Ino, and Kiba ready their weapons.

"B-Team ready" Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura ready their weapons as well.

"These radios don't have that great of range so when you get the civilians out try to find someplace close by to keep contact." Shikamaru nodded in response.

"Lets go" The squad started to move towards the compound with A-Team taking the lead

Reaching the compound they threw a rope to get over the wall near the building the civilians were being held. A-Team climbed over to take out any guard within the immediate area luckily most of the bandits were at the barracks having a celebration for now. A-Team cleared a path for the civilians to move through taking out the lone guard that was guarding their prisoners. The prisoners were a bit frighten with the sudden appearance of the team.

"hey guys my team, and I are here to rescue you" He scanned over the people with a thankful look on their faces to take a head count. What he noticed made him angry the prisoners were only women and children. "B-Team we have 14 VIPs coming your way for extraction. Heading to capture the other VIP now. Notify me when they are safe. over"

"Roger that over" Shikamaru signaled Neji to prepare. Shikamaru was on the inside wall to help the prisoners climb the rope to the other side where Sakura was waiting ready to catch them.

Naruto signaled his own team to move to the intended target using the rooftops. Arriving at the building where the leader stayed in they jumped in through the windows, and looked around a bit. They saw two females laying next to the man. The leader had an elongated face, pointy nose, black short hair, and a square jaw your basic bad guy. Naruto and Ino quietly woke up the women covering their mouths so they won't scream. Naruto had Ino and Kiba take the women to the extraction point. Naruto grabbed the leader gagged and tied him up really good before he even had a chance to react. "Got the VIP heading to drop him off at the storage building. Kiba meet me there to keep an eye on him for now, and give your explosives to Ino. Ino start placing the tags everywhere you can I'll be heading to the armory to place my tags. over"

"On our way. Over" After the women were dropped off Kiba gave Ino all his tags, and she began to put them all over the compound avoiding any guards. Kiba headed to the storage building as instructed. Naruto was already there with the VIP and the two guards that were taken out laying on the floor. "Ino is setting up the explosives."

"Great stay here keep an eye on him, and prepare. I'm going to the armory." Naruto jumped on the rooftop heading to the armory. When he arrived he saw multiple crates. He opened them up and placed bombs inside them as well on the surrounding areas. "Neji where was the box located again? Over"

"It is directly to your right about eye level its covered with a cloth. There is also one enemy heading your way. Over" Neji was ready in his high position with his byakugan activated he was able to keep an eye on everyone.

"Thanks for the heads up. Over" Naruto walked to his right and saw the box under a brown cloth. Setting the box on the floor He looked at the box it was around half his height and not extremely wide. As he took the cloth off he got a really good look at it and froze. Neji noticed that he had stopped moving.

"Naruto the enemy is getting closer to ..." receiving no response "Naruto stop standing around. Over..." again no response "Ino can you check up on Naruto he is standing still in the armory, and there is an enemy heading his way. Over" Ino responded with a thumbs up. Neji saw Naruto freeze when he took the cover off the box and wondered if maybe it was booby trapped. Back with Shikamaru and Sakura they finished extracting the civilians.

"Shikamaru to A-Team we finished extracting the civilians, and retreating to near Neji's position. Over" Shikamaru was the last one over the wall with the last girl Kiba had brought. As the whole group moved together with Sakura in the rear, and Shikamaru leading the group. _'what the hell is going on with Naruto'_

Naruto snapped back to reality, and quickly hid behind some creates before the enemy got really close. Seconds later the enemy walked in the room as he walked by the crate his vision went sideways as Naruto swept his feet, and punched his head straight through the floor. "that was close"

"whoa that's pretty brutal" Ino walked in the room blade in hand ready for a fight. "Hey you alright Neji wanted me to check up on you?"

"I'm good we just need to take care of this mission quick." They both set the rest of the bombs in the weapons rooms. Naruto picked up the box and tied it to his back, and both started to head to Kiba.

"What's with the box?" Kiba looked at the weird box. Ino also curious about the box that her teammate had brought with him.

"Its part of the mission now its too late to have Shikamaru or Sakura pick it up. Ready to deal with everyone here?" Naruto got a positive nod from both of them and a 'roger' from Neji and Shikamaru. "alright protect the VIPs, avoid firing at the storage building, and eliminate all hostiles. 3...2..." Naruto formed the snake hand sign and detonated all the tags.

 ***KABOOM** *

The bandits scattered and did not know what to do. They went to their boss's room only to find it empty.

"Neji start taking out the guards on the walls. over" Naruto gave a ready look at Ino and Kiba.

Neji started to take out the guards who were on the wall,and caught the attention of all the bandits. As the bandits that were outside were about to return fire Naruto ran out the door and started firing at the group of bandits who were at a distance. Kiba was right behind him firing at anyone in close proximity. While Ino took care of anyone trying to flank them from behind. They took out as many as they could that were outside, but left the few that were left to Neji. the team stormed the barracks building separating to clear each room individually

 ***CLING** *

The noise of an empty rifle rang through the building. Hearing the clip eject from the rifle one bandit got brave and jumped at Naruto with a sword. Steppind to the side naruto avoided the strike, and grabbed the blade from the bandit. As he struggled to get free the last thing he saw was a shotgun barrel to his chest.

"This is why you shouldn't use a long rifles indoors" Kiba smirked

"Well that's why I brought my protective dog along with me." Kiba's smirk dropped. Naruto laughed while reloading his weapon, and went on to searched the building making sure there wasn't anymore enemies around. "Neji hows it looking? over"

"Looks like all hostiles are done in. Three of them put their weapons down, and are on their knees at the front of the compound. Should I eliminate them? over" He put the cross hairs on the head of one of the bandits.

"Nah they gave up there is no need to kill them. They can also provide some info. For now fall back to your team. Over" Naruto led his group to the bandits who gave up. " Kiba go get our cargo along with the box, and be careful with the box. Ino hang back and cover me if they try anything shoot. I'm going to talk to them" Ino nodded, raised her rifle, and pointed it at the bandits. "Hey guys hows it going?...not so good I see. Well I'm not a heartless guy so I'm going to give you guys a chance. We are going to play a game called truth or die." He walked and stood right behind the three men tying up their hands. He forced them to stand up. One of them almost in tears. "So here is how the game works each of you is going to tell me some info. If I don't deem it useful you die, if it is useful you live, and if you lie you die. Simple right? And don't try to lie my sniper is a Hyuga he can tell if you're lying with his byakugan" Ino gave a questionable look at Naruto which he responded with a shrug. "now lets start left to right. Now Guy number 1"

' _when did Naruto start using methods like this'_ Ino thought

Naruto walked behind the first guy, and put his rifle on his shoulder. "I don't know anything I just j-j-joined up a week ago! I only bring the beverages, and food when they ask! Please I'm sorry I won't ever do this again" The man was panicking and crying. "Please don't kill me."

"useless. On your knees" Putting pressure on his gun Naruto forced the man on his knees. "now on to guy number 2"

Unlike the first guy this one was more composed "We have been in this camp for more than a couple of months we weren't suppose to be attacking caravans we were just a pick up spot for..." The third guy gave him a dirty look, and did not go unnoticed by Naruto. "..what is the point in keeping it a secret either he kills us or boss man kills us. Were dead anyways."

"If the info is valuable enough Ill let you all go" _'I was going to let you all go in the first place anyways'_ Naruto had a mental smile.

"We are not a bandit group. We were just a front to keep our boss's assets safe while it gets picked up."

"You mean this guy?" Kiba walked up next to Ino dropping the struggling VIP on the ground, and the box on his back.

The third guy saw the box, and took a step toward Kiba, but stopped after he felt the cold steel of Naruto's gun barrel on the right side of his temple. "What do you know about the box?" the man began to sweat. He could feel Naruto's killing intent.

"We were ordered not to even touch it. It is extremely important to our employers I though it was destroyed when the armory blew up. I guess you guys were after it." The man was visibly scared. "He said if anything happened to the box he will ensure that he would kill everyone here"

"well boss man is all tied up so I don't think he will be able to do anything to you" Kiba slightly kicked the man the ground.

"He's not our boss." After the third man finished his sentence his lifeless body dropped to the ground with a bullet wound to his chest.

"SNIPER!" Naruto yelled as he tackled guy number 2 to the ground. "Everyone inside the barracks!" Naruto pushed the man towards the building as bullets started whizzing near him, but noticed guy number 1 was frozen. _'damn it'_ Naruto ran back to grab him, and dragged him by the collar. Getting close to the doorway he heard a sound.

 ***Thump** *

"Naruto!" Ino yelled at him. Looking over his shoulder he saw multiple kunias with paper bombs attached to them hitting the ground near him. With a bit of strength he flung guy number 1 through the door of the building. * **BOOM** * The explosion threw him through the door, and slammed him on the wall on the other side. The last thing Naruto saw before losing consciousness was Ino's panicked faced.

 _'crap I messed up again'_

* * *

Am i getting predictable or what? Is it interesting? Well it doesn't matter ill keep writing when i can. Until next time. (explanation of the clinging sound below)

Naruto's rifle is an M1 Garand which had a unique weakness. When it ran out of ammo it would eject the clip that held the rounds making the distinctive clinging sound. During firefights irl the enemies would wait until they heard the *cling* from the rifles to attack knowing that they needed to be reloaded. Some soldiers got smart, and counted the rounds before running out they would manually take out the clip reload and drop the clip on a rock making a similar sound. As the enemy got confident and ran to attack they were riddled with bullets from a fully loaded rifle.


	4. Chpt 4: The Box

Naruto opened his weary eyes and looked through the glass of the tube he was in. Surrounded by red liquid he glanced around seeing other tubes some glowing red and others completely off with two men walking and stopping at each tube one man raising a clipboard an speaking to the taller man.

"Subject one, three, four, six, and eight all seemed to have rejected the Chakra. Subjects two, five, and seven couldn't handle it there are no vital signs. Subject nine's body completely accepted the Chakra"

They stopped in front of Naruto's pod. He remembered this man he was the one who ordered his kidnapping "ku ku he is ready for the full integration of the demon. It was well worth the risk of obtaining you." He placed his hand on the glass. "be grateful you'll be the most powerful child in the world thanks to me." A large explosion shook the large room.

A man dressed in all black appeared next to the man. "my lord they found us the hidden leaf started attacking. your orders?"

"Get the Fantomu box we need to transport subject nine to the next facility. Leave the other subjects all we need is him now. Up the anesthetic he needs to be asleep for the transport." The man in black disappeared. He turned back to Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto they won't take you away from me. I'll see you again soon " Naruto tried to yell but the weird water and tubes in his mouth prevented that. As the tube began to empty his consciousness began to slip and all he saw was the strange box being placed right in front of him.

* * *

 _'where am I? And why does my head hurt'_ Naruto opened his eyes to remember what happened _'that's right I let my guard down and got knocked out by those petty paper bombs'_

"Good you're awake" He then noticed his head was laying on something firm but yet soft. Focusing his eyes he saw Ino's smiling face. Quickly getting up, and being dropped face first almost immediately by Ino. "Idiot stay down the Sniper might get you...You know most guys would be grateful to be laying on the lap of a beautiful girl."

"..m...rry...won...nted...ime" Trying to say something while your face was on the floor was not very effective. Ino finally deciding to let him go. "...You're right Ino I Won't take it for granted next time." He chuckled.

"If there is a next time" Ino responded.

Naruto scanned the room. A couple of windows, and two doors in total. He looked over to Ino looking behind her there was Kiba, the bandit leader, and guy number two crouching near the wall.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"about five minutes." She answered.

"sorry I let my guard down. Has the enemy shown themselves?" All Naruto needed was info right now.

Kiba decided to give him the full report "No, they stopped firing when you flew in. We contacted Shika and his team. Neji said that there are only three they regrouped about 200 meters North/East from here one of them is keeping an eye on us. He said to wait for ten minutes to let you regain consciousness. They haven't moved yet according to Neji. That's all the info we got"

"I wonder why they stopped shooting at us though. They could have just kept firing into the building. Hell why not just blow it up?" Naruto got a couple of grim stares from his teammates wondering what kind of tactics he has learned in the past few years.

"They don't want to risk the box." Naruto looked at guy number two for an explanation. "The dog looking boy and the Blondie didn't get shot at because they were close to the box." He got a glare from both Ino and Kiba.

"I didn't even notice that. you're pretty good guy number two" Naruto was impressed with the guys observation skills.

"My name is Isao" He retorted

Even with his head still pounding he still had to give orders. "Alright let's contact B Team. Ino can you use your jutsu so we can speak?"

"Hai, but can't we just use our radios?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know what the enemy is capable yet they might be able to listen in to our frequency." He answered.

"Kiba keep an eye on our guests...where is guy number 1 by the way? I went to a lot of trouble saving him." He looked around the room. Everyone was sitting on the ground with their backs to the wall. The VIP was on the ground still unconscious along with the seal covered box on the ground next to him.

"Sorry to say your efforts were wasted. He didn't make it he was hit. So we put him in the next room." Isao responded looking at the door in the back of the room.

"Damn that sniper is really good.." He opened his vest "..he got me right on the chest. That's scary good he hit two targets and even when I was on the move." He took the piece of metal off his vest protective layer "Lucky I was wearing this." He chuckled "Alright back to the situation let's get in touch with the other team" Everyone looked at him in shock. So close to death and it didn't even phase him. "Ready Ino?" She nodded and began her transmission jutsu.

"Guys can you hear me?"

"Hai good to hear from you Naruto not even a week back and you're already dodging death he he" Shikamaru was with the civilians and his team ready to move.

"Just a normal day for good ol'Naruto."

"What is the situation?" Shikamaru asked

"We were attacked by an enemy sniper. No injuries to us, but the sniper did get two of the bandits that surrendered. Neji can you tell me what they are doing now?" He asked

Neji activated his byakugan. "They are having a conversation while one has a rifle pointed at the compound. Seems like there is two riflemen and one sniper. Huh? Looks like the two riflemen spotted something to the north of them. I can't see anything near them I wonder why they're so jumpy."

"Thanks Neji keep an eye on them. So here is the plan; B Team will escort the civilians to the village to drop them off. Kiba, along with the VIP, will head to the same village join up with Team B. After you guys join up head back home ASAP to get some back up for us. Ino and I will draw away their attention by heading home the long way taking the box with us. It should buy you guys enough time to get home without worry."

"Box? Home? Can't we just take them out now." Sakura said in a confused tone. After all they just took out two Platoons worth of men in less than ten minutes.

"These guys aren't just bandits they are really skilled. We can take them on, but I don't want to risk the civilians or the VIP in the crossfire. They're after the box so they won't risk shooting at us no matter how good they are, and Civilians take priority." Naruto responded quickly.

"They could be after the VIP and Why not abandon the box it's not part of our mission? Just toss it, and leave while they are distracted." Shikamaru imputed his idea.

"Not an option. As I said before this box is part of the mission now. If they were after him they would have just shot him and not risk any info coming out." Naruto was set on this.

"Alright, then your idea is the only option we have. Do you know what is in the box?" Shikamaru, and everyone else laid quiet listening to a response.

"No, but I know what it's used fo..."

"Sorry to interrupt but it looks like the three man unit were just waiting for backup. The main force is right behind them around 33 in total all heavily armed. Looks like these guys are ready for war. Whatever we do we have 10 minutes to do it." Neji calmly stated his observation.

"looks like the first platoons from last night were just to weaken, and the main force were the killing blow." Naruto said amused "Alright lets do this everyone get ready B team start heading to the town in five minutes Kiba will be on his way."

"HAI!" B team answered in unison.

Finally stopping the jutsu Ino sighed. "that takes quite a bit out of me you know." She felt two hands on her back. She turned around to see a smiling Naruto.

"You just used a lot of chakra doing your jutsu I'm just putting some of my own chakra into your vest as a precaution. Relax." she did as she was told, and felt the warmth that her vest was gaining from the chakra. "Kiba get ready to go the second we take off they should be after us take that chance to head to the village. Isao you are free to follow Kiba until the village or go your own way." Questioning looks came from everyone even Isao himself.

"You know I could stab your dog friend in the back, and take off with my leader." Isao really wanted to know why his captor was willing to set him free along with his friend.

"If you really wanted to do that you could have done that while I was knocked out, but you didn't and you won't" Right at that moment Isao looked into Naruto's eyes and saw his iris turn into a slit momentarily. After seeing Naruto's eyes Isao lifted both his hands from behind his back surprising the other two leaf ninjas.

 _'He was free the whole time'_ Both Ino and kiba though.

"So you are the person from the rumors. Ha ha ha Good thing I decided to surrender." Isao cracked a small smile.

Both Ino and Kiba looked at Naruto for an answer.

"That's a story for another time. For now we know he wont do anything to us. We got three more minutes so lets rest while we can." Naruto turned his attention back to putting chakra into Ino's vest. Ino felt extremely relaxed, and warm. She closed her eyes and felt her stress slipping away.

Kiba got the VIP ready to go. He then noticed Ino's relaxed blushing face. "Hey Naruto, maybe when we get back you could open a spa business. You could probably make big money with whatever your doing right now."

"and let me guess I'm going to need a business partner." He looked back at Kiba with a serious face.

"Just saying man." Kiba chuckled "I mean look not even a minute of doing that, and Ino is already ignoring everything" He crawled over and snapped his fingers in front of Ino's face. "see"

"I'm not doing anything special I'm just pumping my normal chakra into her vest. I do it to my vest and I feel nothing special." He tilted his head at kiba. "hey are you listening?"

"I can see it now 300ryo every half hour, 500ryo for an hour, and a cute secretary taking all the appointments. It will be called Konoha's Fire Resort." Kiba looked up to the ceiling with glitter in his eyes. Deciding to shut him down completely Naruto responded.

"Hell no. I am a ninja of the hidden leaf and the future Hokage. And how did you go from spa to res..." His eyes widen and he suddenly pushed Ino into Kiba tossing both of them to the other side of the room. Just in time to avoid a hand smashing through the wall where Ino was.

Naruto grabbed the hand, and pulled the owner over his shoulder through the wall slamming him on the ground. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed the man twice in the chest killing him near instantly. Another man jumped through the window, and headed towards the box managing to pick it up. Before Naruto could react the man dropped to the floor out cold. "Dam it I was enjoying myself!" Ino angrily shouted while standing above the attacker with Kiba's shotgun in her hands by the barrel.

The men were wearing all black. They had masks that covered their whole head with holes that looked barely big enough to see through. Suddenly a massive amount of gunfire erupted from a distance away.

Static filled Naruto's ear followed by Neji's voice "Naruto the enemy is engaging an other unknown enemy. Over."

"yeah I think we just ran into some of them. They were after the box too. What do they look like? Over." a long silence fell on the radio.

"I don't know. I can't see them. over" Neji's worried voice reached Naruto.

"Crap. That means we won't know how many other enemies there are so we have to be careful." Kiba made sure his weapons were loaded and threw the VIP over his shoulders. Ino got her rifle loaded and counted her extra magazines in her pouches. Isao just stretched his limbs out. Naruto tied the box to his back."Alright since they are distracted we can openly use the radio while we are in range. After Ino and I make a break for it I want you Neji to tell me if there is anyone following us got it. Kiba wait two minutes after we leave. Any questions?"

"Can I have a weapon?" Isao asked. Naruto answered by throwing a kunai at Isao's feet. Isao reluctantly picked up the kunai "I know beggars cant be choosers, but come on."

"You're welcome. Ino lets go." Naruto took the lead jumping out of the busted window along with Ino right behind him.

...

An unknown sniper looked through his scope as he saw Naruto jump out of the window along with the box.

"hmph so they know we're after the box." He placed his fingers on his throat. "The leaf ninjas have possession of the box, and the two that were with me got themselves killed I'm on my own. I will pursue and observe follow my tracks after you are done with the enemies here." As he started to walk over the dead bodies of his enemies the gunfire behind him became louder and more frequent. Out of the darkness two black clothed men jumped at him with swords. He avoided them by jumping backwards and drawing his pistol. He fired at them striking one in the head and the other in the leg. "tch those idiots are letting some of them past through" He walked up to the injured man and pointed his pistol at him. * **BANG** * "And you morons are going to let her get away!" The clouds moved letting the moonlight light up the the sniper's surrounding revealing that he has been surrounded by the unknown enemy.

...

"Naruto, only the sniper is chasing you, but it looks like he fighting with the unknown enemies. Over" Neji's voice was broken and Naruto barely understood him.

"Great at this rate we should get way ahead of them. I think we are reaching the limit for the radios. Over"

"I'll see you near home with some back up. Good luck Naruto. Over"

"eh? I don't need it when I have skills ha." With that the radios went silent. Naruto and Ino jumped from tree to tree in long silence. A long while passed until the silence was broken.

"Hey Naruto what is in the box?" Ino asked Naruto out of the blue.

"like I said I don't know, but I do know they are meant to transport extremely valuable things sometimes even people." His memories of the day he was taken, and put in that retched box where flowing back to him. Ino wanted to ask him how he knew that, but a more pressing matter entered her mind.

"Wait you mean it could be a human being in there?!" Ino looked at the box. "Shouldn't we open it then the person could be dying?"

"It could be, I have seen weapons, animals, but sometimes they were blood thirsty monsters. So I rather not risk it while its just the two of us." After a few more minutes of jumping Naruto looked at Ino. "Lets rest for a bit." Both jumped down from the trees landing next to each other. Naruto set the box down along with his rifle under a tree while Ino sat down near the same tree "Now I need to go let nature take its course"

"That's disgusting" Ino gave him an annoyed look.

"I won't take long" Naruto walked away smiling and with his hands on his head. After walking a short distance he hid behind a tree.

Ino stared at the box remembering that it could be a human in there. _'what if it is a human? What if they need our help?'_ she pondered for a moment before taking out a kunai and started to cut all the seals.

"Phew I though I wasn't going to make it." He looked over to Ino noticing she was near the box. "Oi What are you doing!?" He rushed over to Ino to stop her but it was to late the last seal was cut. A sudden puff of smoke came out of the seems of the lid. Naruto grabbed Ino and jumped back putting himself in front of her with his pistol drawn and pointed in the direction of the box. More smoke came from the box until it settled down. "Did you not hear the 'blood thirsty monster' part of what I just told you!?"

"Yes I also heard the human being part. We can't just ignore that you know!" Ino yelled back at him. The lid started moving both of them looked at the box Ino prepared to do first aid while Naruto prepared to put a bullet between the eyes of whatever came out. _'Please be a human'_ The lid dropped to the side a dark eery feeling came over Ino making her tremble and become a bit afraid. _'Crap, it doesn't feel human'_ she thought until the head of a little girl popped out. The girl tried getting out of the box, but only got half way out. She had long dirty blonde hair, they caught a glimpse of her steel blue eyes before she closed them. "A kid?" Both whispered to each other. Ino quickly ran toward her taking her out of the box and laid her on the floor to begin her examination.  
"What the heck is going on?" Ino looked at Naruto.  
"Hey I was expecting a monster. How is she?" The kid had a dirty white dress on, nothing protecting her feet, and she was breathing deeply.

Finishing her examination Ino sighs "I'm not a medic nin so we have to have her get fully checked out at home, but she doesn't seem sick or hurt just sleeping at the moment." Ino put the child's head on her lap to let her rest. _'poor kid she doesn't even look older than eleven years old'_

"There's a village near by maybe an hour away at full speed. We should get an inn and rest we should be able to hide there for a while." Naruto began to search the box. It was pretty much empty except for a small dirty teddy bear. He picked it up and put it in his pouch. "You take the lead I'll be right behind you with the kid." Ino placed the girl on Naruto's back, and sealed most of the weapons into a scroll keeping hers. Ino jumped into the tree branches followed by Naruto leaving the box behind.

...

The mysterious sniper stopped on a tree branch to rest for a bit. He was bruised and cut up all over his body. *sigh* "I underestimated their numbers." Looking around he managed to see a couple of broken twigs and branches heading a certain direction. The man pressed the button on his throat transponder. "looks like they are headed to a nearby village separate into search teams. If you find them do not engage one of the ninjas is subject nine radio in for back up. They have a big box with them so it should not be too difficult to find them."

...

Finally arriving at the village, and after storing the remaining weapons in a scroll, they walked down the road of the village looking for an Inn. Naruto began to tell Ino about his times with Jiraiya, and his funny antics. Both were giggling and laughing while walking. After a while they noticed the weird stares they were getting from the locals as they walked. "Hey Ino is it just me or are we getting weird looks?" He whispered to Ino.

"I see them too. We are strangers in the village and we have full ninja gear on." She looked around. "but they are weirding me out a bit."

Finally finding an inn Ino walked in and sat down on the couch in the lobby while Naruto placed the kid right next to her letting her rest her head on Ino's lap. "Ill go get us the rooms." Still getting some weird stares from the people around him he walked up to the Inn keeper. "Hi I would like two rooms please" The older man looked at his forms for a moment.

"I'm sorry young man, but it looks like we only have one more room available. Would you like to reserve it?" The older man placed the key on the counter top.

"Hopefully she'll be ok with that." He looked back at Ino as she was rubbing the sleeping girl's head.

"She's really pretty." The old man told Naruto.

"Yeah...Wait what?" Naruto answered without thinking. Looking back at the inn keeper only to see that he was gone. _'what was that about'_

After getting an earful from Ino about the rules of sleeping in the same room. They walked and entered the room. The room was small and cozy with a small window and two beds.

"You get the bed on the right. Me and the little princess here get the other one" Ino said happily. She though the little girl was adorable like a stuffed teddy bear.

"Alright ill set some seals on the exits to wake us up if anything comes in, or out" He wanted to make sure the girl did not leave. Whatever the enemy wanted her for is not good.

"you expect me to sleep in my ninja gear?!" Ino sniffed her clothes and made a sour face.

"We didn't bring our bags from the camp so we have little choice...Unless you want to sleep na.." Naruto felt the point of a kunai on his throat.

"Do not finish that sentence." Ino's voice was lacking emotion, and that scared Naruto.

After finishing putting a seal on the window he finally dropped on the bed. He looked over to the other bed and saw Ino fast asleep with the child in her arms. Feeling satisfied he closed his own eyes. "Time for some well deserved rest."

* * *

Well this took a while hopefully it wont take this long for the rest of them. I just got a new gaming PC so I've been putting it to use lol. Theres nothing really worth explaining send me a message if you're curious about anything. Until next time i'm outie.


End file.
